


Head Start

by crookedneighbour



Series: 2020 Kinktober Prompts [9]
Category: A Song of Ice and Fire & Related Fandoms, A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin, Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: ASMR Tingles, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Canon-Typical Violence, Decapitation, Drabble, Goretober, Goretober 2020, Kinktober, Kinktober 2020, M/M, Necrophilia
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-09
Updated: 2020-10-09
Packaged: 2021-03-07 15:54:19
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 117
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26920216
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/crookedneighbour/pseuds/crookedneighbour
Summary: Roose decapitates Robb's dead body.
Relationships: Roose Bolton/Robb Stark
Series: 2020 Kinktober Prompts [9]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1948915
Comments: 4
Kudos: 5





	Head Start

The autumn air is crisp. It's the most popular season for weddings in the Riverlands.

Roose zips up his windbreaker as he draws the hacksaw from his car trunk. Killing the boy isn't enough for the Freys, and it's not enough for Roose either.

He straddles Robb's hips and gives the boy's face a slow touch before getting to work He'll cool off soon enough.

The sound of the saw is repetitive and causes a tingling sensation to begin at the base of Roose's skull. As he continues through Robb's neck the feeling intensifies

Roose works quietly as the Freys flutter about the crime scene. Blood pools beneath Robb's body. 

Its tiring work, but worth the payoff.


End file.
